Wayback Wednesdays 16 - Generations: 2065
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Based on the 2001 animated series. The Justice League is shocked when a reclusive founding member turns up, but long-forgotten enemies also return ... Originally written in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3_ _. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

THE STORY SO FAR…

Superman/Kal-El  
Age (approx): Mid 90s (age slowed)  
Giving up his life as Clark Kent after the death of his wife Lois, the Man of Steel concentrates all his energy in protecting the world from evil. He spends all his free time at his Fortress of Solitude in the Antarctic, constantly watching over the Earth, righting even the smallest wrongs.

Batman/Bruce Wayne  
Age (approx): N/A  
Returning to the role he created, Bruce Wayne faked his death and enjoys his immortality by continuing his war on crime, and lives happily with his wife Diana in Wayne Manor.

Wonder Woman/Diana Wayne  
Age (approx): N/A  
Returning to the Justice League, Diana is once again a hero known around the world, and spreads her word of peace as an ambassador of Themyscira. She is still happily married to Bruce Wayne, and is as happy as she has been in decades.

Emerald Knight  
Age (approx): N/A  
Absorbing the energy of the remaining Green Lanterns, the wielder of the most powerful weapon in the universe is now the only existing representative of the late Guardians. He continues to patrol the galaxy, battling evil wherever he finds it.

J'onn J'onzz  
Age (approx): N/A  
Still mourning the death of his second wife, J'onn abruptly left Earth and returned to his homeworld Mars, which is now a wasteland. However, he remains there, no longer wanting to continue with his life.

Shayera Hol  
Age (approx): Late 80s  
The original Hawkgirl remains distanced from her old friends, waiting to die. She has not seen her friends or family in years, and has not been in contact for just as long.

PART 1

"OK, everyone, meeting adjourned."

Everyone looked up at Superion as he stood at the head of the table. They then began to get to their feet, some leaving the meeting room, some staying and socialising.

Hawkwoman went upto her husband. "Listen," she said. "Tomorrow, why don't we go visit your Dad? It's been ages since we've seen him."

Superion sighed. "I know. But… I don't know if it's a good idea. He hasn't been in contact in weeks. Not REAL contact. He just spends all his time at the Antarctic."

She stroked his arm lovingly. "It's a pity," she said. "He hardly knows his grandchildren."

Superion smiled slightly. "It's OK… one day. We'll see him soon. I promise."

Hawkwoman put her head on his shoulder, as Diana went upto them. "Very good meeting, Joel," she said.

"Thanks," Superion said. "Thanks for letting me chair it. I know it's been awhile since you've been around."

Hawkwoman looked at Diana. "Yeah, how was your vacation?"

"It was lovely," Diana said, smiling. "We went to Paris. Had French toast."

"That all?"

Diana grinned. "Well… there were other things."

Superion groaned. "I don't think I want to know."

"Where is Bruce?" asked Hawkwoman.

"He's in Gotham," replied Diana. "Just updating his files with Monica. I'll go home soon. Clark and Alice are coming over for tea."

Suddenly, there were footsteps approaching quickly, and they turned their heads to see Gold Canary running into the room. "Guys, we've got a visitor!"

"A visitor?" Diana asked.

Canary went upto them, slightly out of breath. "She's just arrived now… in a private ship.

"Who is it?" Superion said.

Canary looked at Hawkwoman. "Tarran… it's your Mom."

Hawkwoman's eyes opened wide…

/

Diana, Hawkwoman and Shayera went into the kitchen, Hawkwoman hovering over her mother. Diana pulled up chairs by the table, then went to the side. "Drinks?"

"Mom, you really shouldn't be here," Hawkwoman said. "Surely the lounge would be more comfortable…"

"Stop it, Tarran," Shayera grumbled. "Diana and I used to spend hours in here… our weekly chats are legendary. Now help your mother into this chair."

Hawkwoman slowly led Shayera to a chair, and eased her in. Shayera sighed as she settled in, and closed her eyes. It seemed even the walk from the hangerbay to the kitchen was taxing on her.

Hawkwoman sat down next to her and took her helmet off. She stared in disbelieve. "Mom… what are you doing here? It's been years… you never called… you kept moving… we haven't even known where you were for the past two years."

"I know," Shayera said. "And I'm sorry. I just… had to be alone. Since your father left, I…" She stopped, and smiled. "Never mind. You don't want to listen to me moan."

Diana went to the table with a milkshake and two Mount Dews. Shayera's grin widened. "You like that?" she asked her daughter. "That's my girl."

As Diana sat down, Tarran rested her head in her hand. "Mom… I'm sorry… but what's going on here? You only let John, Fel and I visit you occasionally anyway, but… when you last moved… you didn't even tell us. Why not?"

Shayera sighed. "I… I needed to be alone for a bit."

"But why?" Diana asked. "Shy… we've missed you so much. I know it's been hard without John and Kator but… you have friends here. We love you. How could you just leave?"

"I just felt like I needed a break," said Shayera. "And after Thomas, Grace and Jason died… I couldn't watch you in pain, Diana. I'm sorry. I was selfish. I just couldn't handle it…"

"I'm sorry, Mom, but that's not good enough," Tarran said. "You left us… only gave us Christmas cards… then two years ago, we didn't even get them anymore. You totally forgot about us."

Shayera was silent, then let out a sob.

Diana frowned. "Shy… what is it?"

Shayera took a deep breath, tears pouring down her face. Tarran, however, still appeared angry. "I'm sorry…" Shayera whispered. "I'm sorry… but I'm here now…"

"Why?" Tarran asked. "Why are you here now, Mom?"

Shayera looked at her sadly.

"I have cancer."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3_ _. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 2

J'onn J'onzz slowly opened his eyes, and blinked.

He waited a few moments for his vision to clear. He then looked around, and sighed.

He got to his feet, and slumped his shoulders.

He had spent the last seven months in a hybernation cycle.

And nothing had changed.

He looked out over the sandy desert. Everything was just as he remembered it. Everywhere was a wasteland.

Earth had made many scientific leaps over the decades. But it still looked like they had no begun to populate its neighbouring planet.

So he was alone. Still.

J'onn sat back down, and frowned. This was his life now. His second wife had died… he had tried to move on… his friends had been supportive… but it did not work. He no longer felt the desire to carry on.

So he had returned to his homeworld… waiting. For what, he did not really know. But… he was waiting for something.

Maybe death. He had spent so long alone… he could bear it no more. Unfortunately, he still had many decades left in his life… maybe even centuries. He was over 1,000 years old… and he felt every bit of it.

Maybe he should return to Earth. He missed his friends terribly. But… he would only bring them down. He would only be a burden. It was best for them if he stayed away from them… stayed out of their lives. Bruce and Diana had a second chance… he did not want to ruin it by always being depressed. Clark had suffered a loss of his own… J'onn would only make him feel worse. And the children did not deserve to her the moaning of a Martian.

J'onn sighed again, and got to his feet. He started to walk, deciding it was better than sitting around doing nothing.

Then… he paused.

He remembered something.

He narrowed his eyes… his head began to ache…

He lowered his head, the pain increasing. Something was happening within his mind…

Something was… breaking…

He held his head. "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh…" He closed his eyes, his mind on fire.

Then, suddenly, it stopped.

His mind cleared.

He darted his head up, opening his eyes.

Something had happened.

He began to tremble. "Moons of Mars…"

/

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court… justice is blind."

Dawn Wayne stood by her client, leaning on her stick. Across from her was the defence, and in the stand, the defendant.

"Mr. Waid," Dawn said, pacing around the front area. "Can you explain what happened on the night in question?"

Frank Waid looked at the lawyer, and sighed. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what came over me. I just began seeing things… hearing things. Images of aliens. Of monsters. And I guess… I thought Ms. Yates WAS an alien. I just…" He paused, and held his head. "I lost control. I ran at her, and… well… attacked her." He took a deep breath. "Look, I know I did something wrong. I gave myself up. I'll go with anything the judge decides."

"So you're not denying you committed this crime?" Dawn asked.

"No," Waid said.

"So do you plead, guilty, or not guilty?"

"Guilty," Waid answered.

Dawn adjusted her black-tinted glasses. "No further questions, Your Honour."

Thirty minutes later, Dawn sat outside the courtyard with her father. "So that's it," she said.

"How many cases have happened like this now?" Bruce Wayne asked.

Dawn sighed. "This is the twenty-ninth. It's amazing. Seemingly normal people suddenly attacking other people for no apparent reason. All claiming temporary insanity, mentioning images of aliens."

"I'd almost think it was a hoax," Dawn said. "But then, we'd know better."

"So Waid's been admitted into Arkham?" asked Bruce.

"Yes," said his daughter. "That place is overflowing again."

"I guess we better keep an eye on him," said Bruce, "and the other cases." He then smiled. "Congratulations on another case, honey."

"Thanks, Dad," Dawn said. "Will you excuse me? I'm going to go meet Mon at the diner."

"Sure, I'll see you later," Bruce said, kissing her on the cheek. "You know your Mother and I are going to the Watchtower tonight?"

"Yeah," she said. "Have fun. Bye!" She then turned, and slowly went down the courtyard steps, tapping her stick as she walked.

Bruce smiled. He would try and have fun. But he knew about Shayera. He felt so bad for her… it was not fair.

But it was nature. There was no point fighting it. The only thing they could do know was be there for her.

Bruce turned around, and walked towards the car parked at the bottom of the yard…

/

Frank Waid stared at the mirror.

He had been in Arkham for two hours now. It was minimal restraints; no straightjacket, no padded cell. He was just in a large room, with twenty-eight other people in similar situations.

What happened to him? He was fine; he was just on his way to meet his girlfriend… when he suddenly had images of aliens… monsters… destroying worlds. Conquering planets. He had memories of vicious battles… killing… warfare.

How could that be? He had never been in any wars… especially outer-space ones. It was crazy.

He looked around the room. All the other people were there for the exact same reason… and they were all in the same age group. They were all in their 40 to 50s. It was incredible.

He sighed, and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Something seemed… familiar…

He began to remember something.

A fight… policemen… New York…

John Jones…

He had never heard the name before. And yet… he knew him. Somehow… he recognised the name.

His head began to hurt. He rested on the sideboard, and groaned. Why was he having these images… these… memories…?

He held his head, as his mind began to break…

No… not break…

Open…

He remembered… a bomb… superheroes… fire…

He began to shake.

Something was opening his mind… it was like a blanket was being lifted from his memory…

He remembered more and more…

He remembered…

His real name.

He let out a gasp. He looked in the mirror, and he was sweating profusely. He took deep breaths, and remembered more. A green man… hypnotism… describing a new life…

He glared at the mirror… and saw something in the reflection.

His skin was white… his eyes red… his teeth sharp…

What memory was this…?

He looked at his arm.

It was not just a memory.

His arm was contorting… his skin colour getting paler… his nails growing…

It was real.

He remembered.

He began to smile, as his body grew…

His body twisted and turned…

His spine lengthened… a spiky tail growing from the bottom…

The tail swung behind him… knocking a chair away.

He growled.

He remembered.

He stood there, fully transformed.

"J'onn J'onzz…" he whispered…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. I remember, when I first wrote this, how I envisioned Superman's symbol to be the Kingdom Come red-and-black version. Apt, I thought, considering what happened to Lois._

 _4\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 3

Batman, Diana and Shayera were in the kitchen, drinking their evening beverages. Batman was leaning against the wall, sipping his lemonade. Diana and Shayera sat at the table, Diana with a large milkshake, Shayera haven become too tired to have anything other than water.

"I don't blame her for being angry," Shayera said. "Not really. I mean… I have treated them pretty badly…"

"How can you say that?" Diana said, putting her hand on her friend's. "You were… ARE… going through a rough time."

"What type is it?" Batman asked.

Shayera sighed. "Lung cancer."

"I'm so sorry, Shy…" said Diana, her eyes watering. "How long until…?"

"A couple of months…"

Diana's eyes widened. "Months? Hera… why didn't you come sooner?"

"I only now had the guts to come here," the Thanagarian said. "Ironic, isn't it? Me, afraid of showing my face."

Batman went upto her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "You were always welcome here, Shayera. You don't have to feel embarrassed."

"I wanted to come here for years," she said. "But… I didn't know what would happen. And Tarran's reaction is just what I feared: she's angry. I don't blame her… I've ignored her and her brothers all these years… but I just… couldn't face them…"

"It's OK…" Diana breathed.

Tears poured down Shayera's face. "But… I got to a point where… I didn't want to be alone. I know it's presumptuous and selfish, but… I didn't want to die alone. That's why I've come back. I want to spend my final days with my friends. If you'll have me."

Diana wiped her own tears away. "Of course we will… you don't have to ask… we've missed you all these years, Shy… we've missed you so much."

"We all have," Batman whispered.

Shayera smiled faintly. "Thanks, guys… I'm sorry… I won't be too much trouble. I'll stay out of the way…"

"Don't be silly," said Diana. "We're not going to let you out of our sight. And Tarran will come around. She's just shocked… we all are."

Batman turned around, and went to put his glass in the sink. He heard footsteps, and looked to see a woman running down the corridor. "What is it, Jade?" he asked.

Jade reached the doorway, and pointed her thumb behind her. "We've got company…"

They all frowned.

A figure appeared from the end of the corridor, and walked towards them.

They gasped.

A man reached the doorway, and stood there.

Batman's eyes were wide. "J'onn…?"

J'onn J'onzz looked grim. "We need to get to Superman. Now."

/

There were hundreds of screens on the four walls of the room… all showing footage from around the world.

The man standing in the middle of the room took 1.89 seconds to go over the entire room once.

And he had been there for over an hour.

He never missed anything. If there was any kind of disaster… any emergency, big or small, he would know about it. And he would be there in moments.

This was his life now. He had become what people thought he always was: a relentless guardian watching over the Earth, never resting, never letting his guard down… nothing in his life except for his duty.

There was a beeping noise in the south wall. He turned to face it, and looked at the screens.

There was movement.

Close by.

He examined the data in greater detail.

He blinked. He was genuinely surprised.

Superman left the Observation Room and flew across the corridors of the Fortress. He passed through the Trophy Room, then the lounge, eventually arriving at the doorway of his complex.

He softly landed on the ground, and went upto the giant door. He could hear them nearing… see them. He was going to welcome them.

Superman flew through the huge keyhole of his home, and out into the north sky. He stopped a few hundred yards from the entrance of his Fortress, and looked down. He then dove down, and called out to the people below.

"Hi, everyone!" he said. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Batman and J'onn looked up at him, as he landed on the ground infront of them. "How are you, Clark?" Batman asked.

"I'm fine thanks, Bruce," Superman said. "You? And Diana?"

"We're fine," he said.

Superman turned to J'onn, and held out his hand. "J'onn, it's been a long time. How are…" He stopped when he saw the Martian's grim expression.

"Kal," J'onn said. "I'm sorry… but this is important. Something's happened."

Superman folded his arms. "What's wrong?"

J'onn sighed. "I need to see the White Martian ship."

Superman raised an eyebrow. "OK…"

Twenty minutes later, they were all inside the Fortress, toward the back of the structure. Infront of them was a massive door, with a coded entry panel. "As you know, I had the White Martian warship stored in my maximum security compound," said Superman. "It's been here for the past fifty years, untouched." He went upto the panel and put his hand on it. After a few moments, a green light came on, and the door was unlocked.

After the door had opened, Superman, Batman and J'onn walked into the large hall. Lights automatically came on, illuminating the room.

There, taking up over three quarters of the room, was the vessel.

"I've kept checks on it, as you asked," Superman said. "But there's been no activity. The forty-one Martians are still in suspended animation."

"We must make sure they remain that way," J'onn said.

"I take it there were no more escapes," Batman said.

"No," Superman said. "As you know, we apprehended the five White Martians who led the attack, leaving sixty-five in stasis. Another twenty-four woke before we could figure out how to extend the stasis period, but we apprehended them too. Since then, the remaining Martians have been safely locked in here."

"They may not remain that way much longer," J'onn said.

"What's going on?" asked Superman.

J'onn's expression relaxed, becoming pained. "The hypnotism that I administered on the twenty-nine conscious White Martians has been broken."

"The hypnotism you gave them, making them take Human form and lives," said Batman.

"Yes," J'onn said. "In my years away from Earth… my subconscious control of their mental states deteriorated… but I only noticed recently. By then, it was too late."

Superman clenched his jaw. "What are you saying?"

"The mental blocks I gave them have fallen," said J'onn. "They're remembering what they really are."

"Inotherwords," Batman said, "we've got a problem."

/

The door opened, and she shuffled in slowly, bent over. She was coughing like crazy, gasping for air. The woman behind her closed the door, then went to her side.

"Shy, come on… lie down," Diana said. She slowly led the still-coughing Thanagarian to the bed, and eased her down.

Shayera lay there, struggling to catch her breath. "I'll… coff coff coff… be O… COFF! COFF! OK… in a…" She stopped talking and went into a violent coughing fit, rolling onto her side and wreching onto the floor. Spit and a tiny amount of blood splattered onto the carpet.

Diana's eyes widened. "Hera… Shy, you didn't say you were this bad…"

Shayera continued to cough for over a minute, then finally managed to compose herself. She took deep breaths, her face red and covered in tears. She slowly rolled back onto her bed and rested her head on the pillow. When she spoke, her throat was raspy. "Two months… remember? You wait until later…" She held her head, in obvious agony.

Diana got to her feet and went over to the adjoining bathroom. After a few moments she returned with a damp cloth. She went to Shayera's bedside and sat on the mattress, before lightly dapping the cloth on her forehead. "I don't know if this will really do anything," she said, "but I don't want to leave you to get some pills."

"I'm sorry, Diana…" Shayera whispered. "I shouldn't have come…"

"Shut up," said Diana. "I went through years of Bruce's self-degradation. I won't have you do it too."

"How are you two?" Shayera asked.

"We're great," Diana said, her face lighting up. "We've had our bad times… you know about the kids… but… now, everything's going good. Especially now that he's immortal…"

Shayera smiled. "Yeah, I remember when Tarran told me. She said you didn't shut up about it for a whole year…"

Diana blushed. "I'm just… things are good. After all the pain… things are good. We don't have to worry about Talia anymore… I don't have to worry about losing Bruce… it's like a dream come true."

"I must say," Shayera said, "I'm surprised to see no children running around. Doesn't he want any?"

Diana went silent, her smile fading. "It's not that we don't want any… we're just… not going to rush into it."

Shayera frowned. "What do you mean?"

Diana sighed. "Jason hurt us, Shy. He, Thomas and Grace… they…" She paused, and closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. "They died," she eventually said. "We don't want to have anymore until we're really ready… until we feel the time's right. Also… Dawn and Monica's birth was so hard… it nearly killed me. You were there. I lost so much blood. I nearly passed out. My heart was even sore, I was pushing so hard. I was on a breathing machine for days afterwards… I didn't even have the strength to hold them until they were a week old… I don't know if my body can go through that again. We just want to wait. We have all the time in the world, after all…"

"Diana, it's your decision," Shayera said. "But you have nothing to worry about. You're strong, and you were… ARE, great parents. And when you feel the time is right… you will be again."

Diana smiled faintly. "Thanks, Shy. I shouldn't have gone on like that… you're in pain…"

Shayera waved her hand at her. "Oh, don't worry about me. I brought this on myself."

Diana sighed. "How many were you having?"

Shayera frowned. "Pardon?"

"My husband's a detective," Diana said. "I've picked up some of his skills. How many cigarettes were you having?"

Shayera sighed. "Over fifty."

Diana's jaw dropped. "A day?"

"Yes," Shayera said. "For thirty years."

Diana's face fell. "Oh, Shy…"

"I know, I know…" Shayera whispered. "But I was hurting so bad… when John left… I…" She let out a sob. "I needed something…"

Diana held her head. "Why didn't you come home…?"

"I didn't have a home," Shayera said. "Not without John. I… I…" She suddenly gagged, and before she could say another word, burst into another coughing fit. She rolled over, again wreching over the side of the bed.

Diana held her, as Shayera's uncontrollably shook from the ordeal…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3._ _There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 4

The Batjet soured through the sky, heading south. Inside, Batman sat in the cockpit, piloting the craft. To the rear of the ship were Superman and J'onn. "So what's the plan?" the Man of Steel asked.

"We have to find them," J'onn said. "We can use the Watchtower's sensors to find them quick."

Superman was about to speak, when the pilot console bleeped. "Something's happening in New York," Batman said. "I think it's them."

Superman and J'onn went upto the cockpit. "Twenty-nine Martian signatures," Superman said, looking at the readout. "At the New York Police Department."

"They must be looking for me," said J'onn. "I managed to put up a barrier which would block them from telepathically finding me. It looks like it's still up."

"And the last time they saw you was there," Batman said. "It makes sense." He began punching in commands. "I'm contacting the Watchtower, the League will meet us there." He then steered the control wheel, and sent the Batjet heading toward New York.

Forty minutes later, the craft had arrived at the city. "We're coming upto the Police Department now," Batman said. "I'm reading twenty-nine White Martians."

Superman and J'onn went to the rear exit. "Lower the ramp, Bruce," Superman said. "Stay here and give us air cover until the Javelin-9 arrives."

"Right," Batman said. "It'll be here in five minutes." He then pressed a button on the console.

The rear exit opened, and Superman and J'onn flew out of the Batjet, to the street below.

There, outside the Police Station, were the White Martians.

They looked up.

"THERE THEY ARE!" one of them said.

They then shot into the air, towards Superman and J'onn…

/

The air was filled with battle.

The Justice League and the White Martians were fighting furiously. Above, the Javelin-9 and Batjet fired missiles at the aliens.

Superman and Superion were faced with five Martians. They tried to overwhelm them, but the father and son duo attacked them with their heat vision, engulfing the aliens in flames.

Diana and Warhawk battled several Martians in the air, deflecting their eye beams with bracelets and mace respectively. Diana shot higher into the air, and was followed by four invaders. She hovered infront of a cloud, until the Martians reached her. "You can't run from us, Earthling," one of them said.

"Actually," Diana said, "I'm not hiding." She then looked up… and an object emerged from the cloud.

The Martians' eyes widened as the Batjet pointed twin cannons at them.

"I just wanted you to meet my husband," Diana said.

With that, the craft fired its flamethrowers at full power.

The Martians screamed as the flame hit them, and they plummeted down, crashing into the ground.

Meanwhile, Warhawk pressed a button on his mace, and the end lit up like a torch. He effortlessly batted away the Martians around him, gliding through the air, swerving and swooping around them, taking out several of the invaders.

The rest of the army, still weak from their decades of inactivity, quickly fell. Soon, the street was littered with the defeated Martians, surrounded by fire made from dynamite dropped by the two aircrafts.

Superman stood over one of the Martians. "You're joining your brothers in their ship," he said. "You'll be put into stasis forever."

The Martian breathed heavily. "We are weak… still suffering from our Human identities… dulling our skills…"

"You'll never get a chance to try again," Superman said. "It's…"

He paused. There was a shift in the atmosphere.

Superman frowned.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. The very air exploded in a ball of fire.

Everyone was knocked off their feet. They fell to the ground in heaps.

The explosion disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. Electricity began to spark from the same point in the air.

The Martians, taking their chance, gathered all their strength, and dove into the air. "We must regroup!" one of them shouted.

J'onn watched as they disappeared into the night air. Before he could do anything though, the electricity flew out like tentacles, waving around violently.

The League, back on their feet, stared. "What's going on?" Diana asked.

Black Beetle held his arm out. "According to my wrist readout, there's been a shift in the space/time continnium. Something's… breaking through the very fabric of reality."

The electricity increased in size and intensity, and the heroes had to back away. Then, the tips of the sparks began to explode, until the entire area was lighting up like a mini firework display.

Superman put himself infront of the others. "Back away. I'll take the main brunt of whatever this.."

There was another massive explosion.

Everyone was sent off their feet again, flying through the air. They crashed into the ground several yards away.

There was a loud boom, and something shot out of the ball of fire, and moved at an astonishing speed forwards.

There was a sonic boom.

"…YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Everyone watched, as the object flew past them… and turned in its motion, as if moving in a circle…

It then collapsed, and hit the ground hard. It skidded along the road, sparks flying with the friction.

The object then crashed into a trashcan, sending litter everywhere and making a loud smack on impact.

The fire and electricity suddenly disappeared.

Everyone frowned.

Apart from the odd spark, the air was just like it was…

The street was normal.

They turned their heads, and looked at the object several yards away. It laid there, unmoving, amongst the trash.

Then, slowly, it moved.

It was a figure.

It got to its feet, and stood weakly. It then slowly, groggily hobbled toward them.

The League froze.

The figure staggered upto them, breathing heavily. Once it got within ten feet, it stopped, and stood there, trembling.

Everyone's eyes were wide.

The figure then fell to its knees, and took deep breaths.

The heroes slowly approached it, none of them able to believe what they were seeing.

The figure slowly lifted its head…

They gasped. "My God…" Superman whispered.

"It can't be…" Hawkwoman breathed.

The Flash looked at them. "Did it work…?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3._ _There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 5

Everyone was in total shock.

A group of them sat around him, staring at him unbelievably. The others were standing a few yards away, unsure of what to do.

The Flash took a deep breath. "So wait… what are you telling me?"

Superman and Black Beetle looked at each other warily. "You're… dead," Superman eventually said.

Flash frowned. "What? I mean… what? It can't be…"

Beetle held out his arm at Flash, and looked at his wrist readout. "What do you remember?"

Flash was silent for a moment, then sighed. "I… the White Martian's bomb… I had to reverse it…"

"I remember," Superman said. "You saved us all."

Flash looked at him. "I… ran around it… and then, it exploded…"

"Yes," Beetle said. "I've read the logs. What happened next…"

Flash held his head. "I… everything went red… fire was everywhere… then… I must have hallucinated… I was running through a tunnel… seeing these pictures…"

Batman went upto them. "Pictures?"

"Yeah…" Flash said. "Images… of you guys. And… people I've never seen before… like, other versions of you… I saw fights… battles… laughing… crying…"

Superman and Batman looked at each other, realisation dawning on them.

"And then…" Flash continued, "there was another explosion… and I ended up here…"

"How long did this last?" Batman asked.

Flash shook his head. "I dunno… a minute…?"

Beetle clenched his jaw. "According to my readouts, you've aged approximately fifty seconds."

Flash looked at him.

Superman sighed. "Wally… it's been fifty years."

His eyes widened. "W…what…?"

There was silence. "It's 2065," Batman eventually said.

Flash stared at them. His eyes were wide, his mouth open. He looked around them, at the unfamiliar people in the street…

"It's… fifty years…?" he eventually whispered. "Fifty years has gone…?"

Superman put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Flash bent down, and held his head in his hands. "I can't believe it… fifty years? I've lost fifty years…? I… I can't believe it…" He then looked up at them. "The girls? What about the girls? Megan?"

"She's in Europe," Batman said. "Married. You have grandchildren."

Flash pulled back his cowl. "Grandchildren… my God… what about Linda?"

There was silence, then Superman looked down. "She's dead. Cancer."

Wally's lip began to tremble. "Dead… no… it can't be…" He held his head again, and closed his eyes tight. "This can't be happening… she can't be dead… how…"

"I'm sorry," Superman said.

Wally sat there, shaking. His costume was torn, his skin was cut all over him… and his entire life had fallen apart…

/

The White Martians sat in the wood, surrounded by the trees and foliage. They were still weak; the battle with the Earth's heroes, as well as their decades of inactivity, had taken its toll.

"Were were completely defeated," one of them said.

"Yes," said another, "We were weak. Rough. Out of shape. We were in no condition to battle them."

"So what are we going to do?" asked another one. "If we're too weak, how are we going to conquer this planet?"

One of them looked up, his hand on his chin. "Given time… we would regain our strength. The fires are far… we are already recovering from them. But the psychological effects… the time we've spent living as Humans… limited in our abilities… we need to relearn how to do things. Eventually, we would recover. We would kill those 'heroes' and the green politician… but time is something we don't have. It won't take long for them to find us."

"What are we going to do then?" asked one.

The Martian got to his feet. "My telepathy is still weak… but I can sense our warship… it hasn't been destroyed. Obviously the life forms of this planet never managed to destroy it… we must find it."

"Why?" one said. "How are we going to wake our brothers? There's no telling what these Humans have down to the systems…"

"There is a serum in the bowls of the ship," the lead Martian said. "Created by our finest scientists. It accelerates the metabolism… increases recovery time. What would take days… would heal in seconds. We'll find it, and use it. We will regain our strength in minutes… we will be unstoppable. We will conquer this planet and kill its 'heroes'. But we need to find our ship."

"We should combine our telepathy," said one, "We could find it if we concentrated."

"Agreed." The lead Martian went to the middle of the group. "Come. Let us combine our minds."

Over the next few minutes, the twenty-nine aliens stood in silence, unmoving, their eyes closed…

They reached out with their minds…

Several minutes passed…

Then, a memory appeared. It was from J'onn J'onzz… they could still feel his mind from their battle. He had memory of the ship… its location…

The lead Martian lifted his head, and opened his eyes. "Fortress of Solitude…"

The others came out of the meditation, and they looked at each other. "The ship is in the North Pole," one of them said.

"Yes," said another. "And that's where we'll go. To rule. Finally… to rule."

They raised their heads at the sky, then leapt into the air, flying into the clouds above, heading north…

/

"So what's this, then?"

Superion held the back of his head at his mother-in-law's question. "Shayera… really… do you think you really should be here?"

Shayera looked away at the mace in the glass box. "Oh, stop it," she said. "I'm not an invalid… just because I have cancer doesn't mean I can't go places."

"But… why here?" Superion asked. "I mean… I think it's great you're back, and want to catch up on things… but do you really think you should be at my Dad's Fortress? It's so cold…"

"Shut up," she said. "You know very well this place is like a beach. Clark never needs it to be heated, but he appreciated people coming over… he didn't want his friends to freeze to death."

Superion went upto her. "Are you sure you should be here? If Tarran knew, she'd kill…"

Shayera pointed her finger at her son-in-law. "Don't tell me what to do, young man. I'm still your elder, and…" She suddenly stopped, and bent over with a massive coughing fit. "COFF COFF COFF COFF!"

Superion leant down as she began to gag, gasping for air. "Oh man… it's OK, Shy. It's OK… sit down…" He led her over to a display table with chairs and sat her down. "Can I get you anything? I'm sure Dad has pills here somewhere…"

Shayera coughed in her chair, shaking her head. "No… COFF COFF… no, I'm… COFF COFF… I'm OK… I just… COFF… just need to get my bearings…" After a few minutes, she calmed down, and took deep breaths.

Superion sat down next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you come home?" he asked. "Tarran's missed you so much…"

"She doesn't act like it," Shayera breathed.

"She did," he said. "She's just hiding… she doesn't want to get hurt. Hides behind a tough exterior… but then, you'd know all about that."

"Like mother, like daughter…" Shayera said, smiling. She looked at him, and he returned the smile. She slowly raised her arm, and stroked his chin. "You're a good kid, and I couldn't think of anyone better for my girl…"

"Thanks," Superion said. "Now… what do you want to see next?"

Shayera was about to answer, when there was a rumbling sound above. They looked up… and the ceiling began to crack.

Superion's eyes opened. "Great Scott… Shayera, get outta here!"

However, before he or Shayera could move, the entire ceiling burst apart, and debris and rubble plummeted to the ground. Superion picked the Thanagarian up and pushed her under the table, almost as fast as a speeding bullet.

Shayera watched and listened as the ceiling caved in around her. She was protected under the desk, but Superion was not so lucky.

Having half-Human DNA, Joel Kent was not as invulnerable as his father. He tried to dodge and weave… but a large pile of rubble fell ontop of him before he could move out of the way, and he was pinned down to the ground.

Shayera watched helplessly as the Fortress fell apart. After a few minutes, the rumbling faded, and the smoke rose.

Nothing was left.

Nothing but a wasteland.

She peeped her head from under the desk, and saw figures emerge from the hole in the ceiling.

She recognised them instantly.

"We're here," the White Martian said, landing softly on the ground. He walked across the rubble, as his brothers landed in the complex. "Soon, we will be at full power again…"

Shayera's eyes widened.

She was trapped.

The lead Martian went over to the far wall. "I sense… the ship. It is behind this wall."

Several of the aliens went to where he was and looked at the wall. "We can bring down this wall…" Then, they ran into the barrier simultaneously, and within moments, nothing was left of the wall but a pile of steel and rock on the ground.

"Follow me," said the lead Martian. He stepped through the opening, followed by his companions. They strode through the Fortress, until finally… they found it.

They looked up in wonderment. "Our ship…" one of them said. "Finally…"

"Wait here," said the leader. He then went to the ship, and made his body intangible. He then walked through the hull of the ship, and disappeared inside.

After a few minutes, he walked out of the main hatchway, a tube in his hand. He went upto the others. "This, my brothers, is it. Our victory is within our sight…"

"Wait," one of them said. "How do we know this still works? It might have mutated over the years…"

The leader said nothing, and smiled. He then went back to the main Trophy Room of the Fortress. When they returned to the devastated hall, the rubble and debris covering the ground, their brothers waiting for them, the leader continued walking. He went upto a desk, and held it at its side.

He then ripped it off the ground, and threw it to the side.

Shayera knelt there, taking deep breaths, jaw clenched…

The leader looked at her. "We shall test it."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3._ _There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 6

Superman hovered in the northern sky, looking down on his home.

"My God…" he whispered.

There was a massive hole in the ice. Inside, his Fortress lay in ruins.

J'onn glided over to him. "I'm sorry, Kal…"

Superman was silent, then clenched his jaw. "We can't worry about that now… the White Martians are after their ship, as you sensed. Come on, we have to stop them." With that, the Man of Steel dove down towards the building below.

Inside, Superman stopped in midair. The ground was devastated; rubble and debris littered the ground. On one side of the room, his son lay, unconscious, trapped under rubble.

But there was something more immediate happening.

He looked down…

And saw the aliens holding someone…

His eyes widened. "Shayera…"

The leader looked up at him, as the rest of the League followed Superman into the Fortress. "We wondered how long it would take you to find us," he said. He had in his other hand a tube with liquid inside. "But it doesn't matter. You're too late."

"Put her down," Superman said.

The leader held Shayera close. She was so weak, she could not even try and escape. "We will… as soon as we conduct a little experiment…"

Then, before anyone could move, the Martian pulled Shayera's head up by the hair, and poured the tube's contents down her throat.

"NO!" Diana yelled.

It was too late. Shayera gagged as she swallowed the liquid, then the Martian released her. She slumped to her knees, breathing heavily.

Diana dove down and landed on the ground. She stepped closer, but was wary of the Martians. "What have you done to her?" she asked.

"You'll see," said the alien.

They watched, as Shayera began to uncontrollably cough. She went into a fit, and sweat poured off her. She began shaking, dithering…

Everyone's eyes were wide. "Shy…" Diana whispered.

Shayera's veins were raised, her muscles tensed…

Then, slowly, she began to change…

Her skin smoothed… her wings grew… her hair colorized…

J'onn's mouth was open. "Moons of Mars… the serum…"

Everyone watched…

Shayera lowered her head, gasping for air. Her wings became fluffier… feathers grew from the bone… her hair grew longer, fuller…

The heroes approached her slowly. "It can't be…" Superman breathed.

Then, Shayera lifted her head up…

The years had fallen off her.

/

Shayera looked at the people around her.

She felt different.

Stronger.

"What happened?" she asked.

Everyone stared at her, speechless. Diana slowly approached her. "Shy… Hera…"

"What's happened?" Shayera asked. "I feel…"

"Look at your arm," Diana said.

Shayera looked down, and saw her arm. Her eyes widened. "What…?" She got to her knees, and looked at her body.

It was strong. Healthy. Young.

She could not believe it. "The serum…" she said quietly, "it must have been the serum…"

"It was," said J'onn. "It's designed to heal metabolisms… obviously with the proportionate heightened potency, it affected your metabolism differently… it healed more, because your metabolism is less strong than a Martian's…"

Shayera got to her feet, Diana taking her hand and helping her up. "What are you saying…?" she asked.

"How do you feel?" J'onn said.

"I feel… better," Shayera said. "My chest doesn't hurt… I feel healthy…"

"The serum has healed you," J'onn said. "Restored you to perfect health… and because of your different DNA, it regressed your age as well."

Shayera held her head. "I can't believe it…"

Superman looked at her, then blinked. "Wait." He turned to the hole in the wall. "Where have the White Martians gone?"

Everyone looked at where the aliens were standing, to see them gone. "They're heading for the ship," J'onn said. "Now they know the serum is a success, they'll administer it to themselves, and free the others."

Superman dove forwards. "We have to stop them!"

The heroes flew into the secret chamber, leaving Diana to care for Shayera. They reached the large room, and stopped in their tracks.

The White Martians stood in front of the warship, their leader holding up the tube. "You're too late, Earthlings!" he declared. "Soon, we will be at full strength, and we will free our brothers, and not even you will be able to stop us! The Earth will be ours!"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise. Everyone looked up.

The ceiling began to crack.

Before anyone could do anything, the ceiling exploded. Rubble and debris plummeted to the ground. The heroes stood by the side of the wall, avoiding the wreckage, while the Martians took cover by their ship.

When the rubble had fallen, smoke rose from the debris.

There was steam around the hole in the ceiling.

Everyone waited.

Then… a figure emerged.

It glowed with power… cape flowing behind it… its body illuminating everything around it…

The light was so powerful, everyone had to cover their eyes..

The green light lowered down…

"WHITE MARTIANS! PREPARE TO FACE THE FIRE OF THE EMERALD KNIGHT!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3._ _There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 7

The White Martians looked at the figure above them.

"White Martians…" the Emerald Knight said, "Prepare for defeat."

The leader narrowed his eyes. "There's nothing you can do to us, Human."

The Knight lowered slowly into the base. "That's where you're wrong. I have the power of the entire Green Lantern Corps… nothing can stop me."

"We'll see about that!" With that, all twenty-nine Martians fired their laser vision as hard as they could. The beams shot through the room, and hit the Knight head-on.

There was a massive explosion, and a loud boom.

Everything went silent. Smoke rose from the ground of the impact site… nothing moved around the area.

"That wasn't full strength," one of the Martians said, "but that should keep them down long enough for us to waken our brothers."

The smoke began to clear…

One of the Martians looked at the blast site. His eyes widened. "I don't believe it…"

The other aliens looked in the direction he was looking…

The Knight stood tall, his arm outstretched. A large green bubble surrounded him and the Leaguers… unharmed.

The leader clenched his jaw. "Get in the ship!" He turned around, and ran towards the warship, his brothers following him.

The Knight glided over to them. "You will never use this ship." He then pointed his arm out, and fired a beam at the craft.

The beam struck the hull, causing a massive explosion. The Martians were thrown to the ground, and the fire created by the explosion quickly spread around them.

Superman went upto them, stopping by the Knight's side. "It's over," he said.

"No," the Knight said.

Superman frowned. "What?"

"The others are awakening," the Knight said flatly.

"He's right," said J'onn, walking upto them. "I can sense it… they must have begun the reawakening procedure before we arrived."

"Yes," said the leader weakly. "When I got the serum… I also deactivated the stasis booths… soon, you'll have seventy Martians ready to kill you. Not even you will survive…"

"It won't get to that," the Knight said. He rose into the air, and glided towards the ship. "Superman, how strong is this Fortress?"

"Why?" the Man of Steel asked.

"Get everyone out of here." The Knight then flew over to the ship, and raised his arms. Green energy began to flow from his hands, and spread out around the craft.

"He's going to destroy the ship," J'onn said. "We have to get out of here."

Superman stepped forward. "But…"

J'onn grabbed his arm. "There's no time. We have to get out of here."

Superman looked at him, and saw the seriousness in the Green Martian's eyes. He straightened his shoulders. "Fine. Come on, out of the roof."

The heroes began to fly upwards, those who could not fly being carried. Black Beetle went to Shayera. "Come on, take my hand."

"No."

Beetle and Shayera turned their heads at the voice.

Flash strode upto them. "I'll take her."

Beetle looked confused. "But…"

"I'll… take her," Flash interrupted.

Before Beetle could do anything, Flash knelt down and picked Shayera up in his arms. He then ran towards the wall, and sped right up the surface, towards the ceiling. Beetle followed them as Flash disappeared out of the hole in the roof.

The White Martian leader looked up at the Knight above him. "You won't succeed…" he whispered. "You can't stop us…"

"I can, and I will," the Knight said. "My mission is to stop evil, and you are one of the greatest evil forces in the universe. You will not take Earth."

The emerald energy enveloped the ship, and spread out to engulf the entire hall…

Outside, once they got a couple of hundred yards from the Fortress, the heroes regrouped on the icy surface. "What happens now?" asked Warhawk.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a gigantic explosion. The rear of the Fortress burst apart, green energy shooting out. Ice and rubble flew out, and fire erupted from the pit created by the explosion.

After the explosion faded, the heroes looked at where the Fortress was.

All that was left was half of the Fortress, a smoking crater behind it…

/

The smoke rose from the crater, flames all around.

"Nothing could have survived that…" Diana said.

Superman narrowed his eyes. "My home… gone…"

"I'm sorry, Kal," J'onn said. "We had no choice."

"I know," said Superman. "Where's John?"

Everyone watched the remains… there was no movement…

Then, slowly, an object rose from the devastation…

A green bubble…

Shayera smiled. "It's John… he made it…"

They watched as the bubble floated towards them, and slowly lowered to the ground. It landed, and the bubble faded, revealing the Knight standing there, unscathed.

Shayera went towards him, smile widening. "You're OK…"

"Yes," the Knight said. "I had sufficient power to protect myself, while destroying the vessel."

"What happened to the Martians?" Batman asked.

"They're gone," J'onn said. "They're dead."

"Yes," said the Knight. "The universe is safe from their tyranny. All known White Martians are no more."

"How did you know…?" Shayera asked.

"I sensed evil on this planet," the Knight said. "I had kept a psychic link to the White Martians, knowing they could remember what they really were and plan an attack. When they did, I sensed it, and was drawn back here."

"Thanks, Jo… Knight," Superman said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"We'll never know." The Knight then turned around, and walked away.

Shayera ran after him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Wait! You're just going to leave?"

He looked at her. "I must seek out evil in the universe."

Shayera sighed. "You haven't changed, have you? That ring still effects you."

"The man you once knew is gone," the Knight said. "I am know the power of the Guardians… I have a mission…"

Shayera backed away. "Yes. I know. You said that before." She folded her arms. "Go on then. The universe needs you."

He looked at her, then turned away. He rose into the air, and flew off into the sky, not once looking back.

Shayera watched him go, a tear running down her eyes. "Goodbye, John," she said. "Goodbye."

TO BE CONCLUDED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3._ _There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 8

Bruce and Diana lay in bed, holding each other close. Bruce looked out of the window, at the stars beyond. In the corner of his view was the Earth, shining like a beacon.

"What are you thinking?" Diana asked, her head on his chest.

"So much has happened recently…" Bruce said. "It's incredible. Flash. Shayera. The Martians. So much has happened…"

"I know," Diana said. "I can't believe it. It's like… everyone's got a second chance…"

"According to Beetle, Flash was caught in some sort of time hole," said Bruce. "He was running so fast, he created a tear in the space/time continuum."

"Like he did when he and the others met the Justice Guild…" said Diana.

"Yes," Bruce said. "And he ran through the tunnel… out the other end. What was seconds to him… was years to us."

"Poor Wally," Diana said, lifted her head from his chest and resting on her elbow. "Everything he knew is different. Linda. Megan. Us. It must be terrible for him."

"He'll be OK," said Bruce. "Wally's a strong guy… he'll adapt. But it's just so unbelievable… all these years, we thought he was dead…"

"He has a second chance," Diana said. "Like we did, ten years ago."

Bruce smiled. "Yes, that's true." He put his arm around her, and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her hair. "You know… these past ten years have been the greatest of my life…"

Diana looked at him. "Really?"

"Of course," he said. "I know I'll spend all of eternity with the woman I love… what could be better than that?"

Diana smiled. "I have an idea."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She sat up, and rolled over ontop of him. She looked down at him, her smile widening. "Are you working tonight?"

"No," Bruce said warily. "Terry's handling Gotham tonight. Why?"

Diana leaned over, and turned his bedside lamp off. "This room is still soundproof, right?"

His confusion grew. "Yes… what are you getting at?"

"Well," Diana said, "I'm sure you wouldn't want the others to hear us…"

"Hear us…?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne," she said, leaning down. "Because, my darling… I am going to make love to you. All. Night. Long."

Bruce's eyes widened. He was going to need all the strength he had…

/

Shayera sat in her room, her mind a jumble.

So much had happened. In such a small time.

It had been three days since the Martian encounter. Three days since…

She sighed.

She was cured.

No more cancer. No more pain. She was in perfect health.

And more astonishing that that… she was young again.

She could not believe it. Because her metabolism was different to Martians', the serum effected her differently. It took far quicker to work… and because her body was less complicated, it had done more than it would normally do.

It had regressed her aging. She was a young woman in her 20s again.

As unbelievable as it sounded…

She had her whole life to live again.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said. She did not care who it was… after so many years alone, she appreciated any company now.

The door opened, and Flash peeked his head through. "Hi," he said.

Shayera smiled. "Hi… come in."

Flash stepped in, looking slightly uncomfortable. He closed the door behind him, and stood there. "Er… how are you?" he asked.

Shayera sighed. He had just come back from a time warp… but he was still the same. "Wally… it's OK. I won't peck."

Flash laughed. "I know… it's just… this is so weird."

"I know." Shayera got to her feet and went to her cabinet. "Drink?"

"Let me guess," Flash said, "Mount Dew?"

"Correct," Shayera said, removing the bottle from the shelf.

"See, fifty years and I still remember your favourite drink," he said.

Shayera cocked an eyebrow. "Fifty years? It was fifty seconds to you - if you'd have forgotten in that time, then I'd be worried."

Flash smiled. "You know," he said, "so much has changed. And yet… the important things haven't."

"What do you mean?" Shayera asked.

Flash cleared his throat as the Thanagarian returned to her easy chair. He was obviously anxious… but then, he always was around her.

"Well," he said, "the things that have changed… are obvious. The world. Technology. People. The kids. I've missed so much."

"So have I," said Shayera. "I've spent so long alone… afraid of being close to people…"

"I heard," Flash said quietly. "I'm sorry, Shy. You didn't deserve it."

"I didn't exactly help myself NOT get cancer…" she said.

"I didn't mean that," he said. "I meant… John and Kator. The kids. You deserved a lifetime of happiness… and you had three failed marriages…"

"Yeah, well…" She sighed. "I have a second chance, now."

There was silence.

Shayera could feel the awkwardness.

She looked at him, holding the back of his neck. "Flash… sit down." She motioned to a chair.

Flash followed her gaze, and seemed shocked. However, eventually, he slowly went to the chair, and sat down.

There was silence again.

"So…" Shayera eventually said, "what are you going to do now?"

Flash shrugged. "I… don't know. I might go to Europe… see Megan. Though from what I've heard… she hasn't exactly missed me."

Shayera felt a pang of sorrow. "That's not true, Wally…"

"Isn't it?" he said. "I heard she hated me… hated you… hated the whole superhero system. Blamed it for ruining Linda's life…"

Shayera looked down. "Well…"

"Anyway," he quickly said, "there's not much I can do about it now. She's had fifty years to feel that way… I don't think I can reverse that in a day…"

"I thought you were the Fastest Man Alive," Shayera said.

Flash smiled. "I'll try… but I don't hold out much hope…"

"Sometimes… all we have is hope," she said.

They looked at each other. Time stopped.

"Well…" Flash eventually said, "I suppose I should go. I… just wanted to see how you were."

Shayera sighed. She knew the inner meaning of that. "Thanks, Wally. Will you be coming back?"

"I dunno," he said. "I have some things to think about. I need a place to live, for one thing."

"Maybe… you could stay here for a bit," Shayera said.

He looked surprised. "I… could… until I sort myself out…"

"I'd like that," she said. "We could… talk. I… we've missed you so much, Wally."

He said nothing, and looked down. "I know it sounds weird… but fifty seconds might as well have been fifty years… without seeing y…" He suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry."

She leaned close, and put her hand on his. "It's OK. We're just glad you're back. It hasn't been the same without you."

"Yeah, I am pretty special, aren't I?" he said, smiling wider.

"If you're not doing anything," Shayera said, "you could pop by tomorrow. We could have lunch or something."

Flash looked at her hand on his, and put his own over it. He looked up at her and sighed. "I'd like that."

They looked at each other, and Shayera felt the happiness in the air. It was wonderful that he was back… she had missed him so much.

He slowly got to his feet, and belt down. He gently kissed her on the cheek, then turned and went towards the door. However, before he opened it, Shayera spoke.

"Wait," she said, "you said some things hadn't changed."

"Yes, that's right," he said, his back to her.

"What did you mean by that?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "All these things have changed… but the most important thing is the same as when I left."

She frowned. "And what's that?"

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, he smiled at her lovingly. "Goodnight, Shayera."

With that, he opened the door and walked out of the room.

THE END


End file.
